


Hidden Secrets

by AdrianaLoud1996



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Love Letters, M/M, Rejection, Reveal, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaLoud1996/pseuds/AdrianaLoud1996
Summary: Liam receives a mysterious note in his locker which turns out to be...a love note from a secret admirer! The identity of this person will turn out to be a bigger surprise than he thought.
Relationships: Zach Gurdle/Liam
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It is a typical Monday afternoon in Royal Woods Elementary. Lincoln and his group of friends are sitting together and eating lunch.

"So Stella, got anything you're willing to trade for a salami and provolone sandwich?" Clyde asks while giving a smirk.

Stella looks at her own sandwich in a plastic baggie and then looks back at Clyde. She raises her eyebrow, narrows her eyes, and taps her index finger on her chin in a faux thinking pose.

"Hmm, your offer sounds intriguing to me. However, are you willing to trade all that for the power of…peanut butter and banana?" She raises the sandwich slightly so it's in full view.

"Ooh, you know my weakness! You've got yourself a trade." Clyde and Stella rightfully trade sandwiches.

Meanwhile, Rusty looks over at Zach and eyes him suspiciously. "Hey Mr. Tuna Kit, you'd better have something of value to trade with me."

"For your information, I don't have a tuna kit today." Zach opens his blue insulated lunchbox and removes a plastic bag containing a cold cheeseburger. "I've got a leftover burger, will this do it for ya?"

"Eh, I'm not too keen on leftover meat, unless it's porkchops or hot dogs. What else ya got, Gurdle?" Rusty comments.

Zach searches his lunchbox for anything he's willing to trade with Rusty; but the only thing he's willing to give up is his beverage. He pulls it out.

"I have this, I guess." He holds a red and white can that says "Crazy Cola."

Rusty's face lights up as he sees the soda. "Oh boy, CC! I haven't had that in like a week!" In return, Rusty shows off a green can that says "Dewdrop".

"Wow, I've been craving Dewdrop for a while now." Zach grabs the can of Dewdrop and gives the Crazy Cola to Rusty.

"Hey, has anyone seen Liam? I have a treat for him." Stella holds up a donut with pink icing and red sprinkles on it. "You know how much he loves donuts."

Speak of the devil, Liam enters the cafeteria holding a small white envelope and has a downright puzzled look on his face. Despite keeping his eyes glued on the envelope, he manages to sit down between Clyde and Zach.

"Hey fellers, you'll never guess what I found in my locker," Liam reports.

Stella is the first to speak, "I'm not a feller."

Liam looks up, "Oh sorry. I'm just mighty distracted by this."

"What is it?" Clyde wonders.

Liam turns the envelope so that the front is facing everyone. It has Liam's name and two hearts next to it, both written in red pen. Everyone in the gang gasps.

"It's a love letter!" Lincoln exclaims.

Rusty grabs the envelope from Liam's hand and looks at it with a raised eyebrow. "Normally, I'd be jealous, but I'm actually curious." He uses his thumb to try and open the envelope, before Liam reaches across the table and snatches it back from him.

"Give me that!" Liam gently tore open the top of the envelope so as not to accidentally mess up the letter inside. Once the envelope is open, he removes the letter that is folded horizontally three times. After he unfolds it, he skims through it briefly.

"Read it," Rusty urges.

"Calm down, if he doesn't want to read it, he doesn't have to." Lincoln says.

"I'm alright reading it out loud." Liam says.

Once he clears his throat, he reads it: "Dear Liam, I've been smitten with you since the day I met you. Once I heard your accent and learned that you live and work on a farm, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I realized that I like you. I also think you're really cute and funny. I've kept it secret for so long because I was too embarrassed and I wanted to spare confusion and pain from both of us. However, I want to tell you how I feel now because I trust you enough not to make fun of me. Signed, Your Secret Admirer."

When he looks up from the letter, a faint blush appears on his cheeks. "Oh my…"

"Well, I didn't think you had it in ya, Liam." Clyde comments.

Rusty folds his arms and scowls, "I take it back, I am a little jealous." Zach gives him a dirty look and uses his elbow to jab Rusty in the ribcage.

"Now, the question is, who wrote it?" Lincoln taps his chin with his index finger.

Following his first instinct, Liam immediately looks at Stella and tilts his head in curiosity. "Was it you?"

When all the boys turn their attention towards her, Stella frowns and rolls her eyes. "How many times do we have to go through this? I don't like any of you guys that way; we are just friends nothing else. So, no, it wasn't me."

After shrugging indifferently, the boys keep thinking about who Liam's secret admirer may be. A minute or two later, Rusty makes a suggestion, "Maybe it's Girl Jordan."

"Nah, I don't think so, she doesn't seem like the romantic type to me." Zach opposes.

"Now hang on, I think he may be onto something." When everyone looks at Liam, he elaborates. "When we play dodgeball in gym class, she surprisingly doesn't hit me; and even when she does, it's not particularly hard. Plus, her locker's right next to mine, so it's perfect for her to slip this here note right inside."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as they realize that Liam's explanation makes a lot of sense.

Liam glances at the letter again, "Maybe I should ask her about it later."

Rusty shakes his head, "No Liam, you can't just ask her if she's your secret admirer; you gotta be subtle, smooth, confident. Try flirting with her a bit and then you tell her you know about her letter."

"Hmm…well if you really think that'll work…then I suppose I could try." Liam says.

"Good luck with that, buddy." Lincoln reassures while giving a hearty thumbs up.

Stella raises an eyebrow at Liam, "So…where's your lunch?"

In response to Stella's question, Liam looks at the surface of the table in genuine surprise, "Aww dang. I was so occupied with this doggone letter that I totally forgot to grab it!" He turns red.

Stella hands him the donut she was saving for him, "Here you go."

Liam's eyes widen and his mouth waters, "Ooh, my favorite! I guess this'll be a celebratory treat!" After he grabs it and takes a big bite, everyone goes back to eating; with Zach smiling as he watches Liam eat his favorite sweet.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once lunch period ends, the gang heads back to their classroom. As they enter, they see Girl Jordan searching inside her desk for something. Rusty elbows Liam and wiggles his eyebrows indicating that it's time for Liam to make his first move. Once Liam takes a deep breath and breaks from the group, Rusty pushes everyone towards the back of the room so they can spy on them.

Liam approaches Girl Jordan and smiles while making an awkward "flirting" face. "Howdy, Girl Jordan." She looks up at Liam and displays a small grin at him. "Hey Liam, what's up?"

Liam's stomach and chest begin to ache in anxiety at the thought of this girl in front of him having romantic feelings for him. Trying hard to ignore his anxiety and play it "cool", he decides to break the ice a little bit.

"So…how've you been?" How was yer weekend?" He wonders, with a slight hesitation in his voice.

Girl Jordan shrugs, "I've been good. My weekend was alright."

Liam puts his hands behind his back and rocks back and forth on his feet, "You weren't thinking of someone…special?" He awkwardly raises an eyebrow and gives a slightly broken smile.

"Someone special? What, like a crush or something?"

Liam's face softens and his eyelids droop, "Exactly." Since there's silence between the two of them for a brief moment, Liam slowly winks at her. Girl Jordan then purses her lips to the side and glances away from Liam. Before anyone can say anything…

"Morning class." Mrs. Johnson greets as she walks in.

Before going to his seat in the back of the room, Liam shakily raises his right hand and makes a finger gun, awkwardly winks, and clicks his tongue at Girl Jordan. He finally meets with the others in the back of the room.

Later, during free period, the gang discuss Liam and Girl Jordan's interaction from a few hours prior.

"You know, your flirting tactics seem a little confused." Stella teases Liam.

Liam sheepishly shrugs, "Having a gal like me is new to me, so I can't help bein' slightly clueless."

"So, cowboy Casanova, what was her body language like?" Rusty wonders.

Liam pauses for a brief moment to properly describe Girl Jordan's reactions to him talking to her. "Well…she seemed to be really shy; shruggin' and lookin' away from me."

Rusty grins, "Ah, shyness: a classic sign of love."

"Can I suggest something?" Everyone turns their attention to Clyde as he begins. "One thing that you should always give a girl is reassurance and comfort. I think she's shy because she's still afraid to tell her how she feels. So, if I were you, I'd tell her that she doesn't have to be afraid."

Liam uses his index finger to scratch his chin as he ponders Clyde's advice. "You know…that's oddly profound. And I know that if I were in her shoes, I would want to know that I can trust the person I'm confessin' my feelings to."

"Also, please be gentle Liam," Clyde tells him.

Liam's eyelids drop as he gives a tender smile, "Oh I will."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the end of the day, when the hallways are completely empty due to most of the students being gone, Girl Jordan rummages through her locker trying to figure out what to take home and what to leave behind. Because she is the only student present, Liam feels this is the perfect time for him to convince her things are gonna be Ok and to let her know that he knows about her letter. Despite his heart racing from anxiety, he approaches Girl Jordan and taps her on the shoulder with his index finger. She lets out a small "hmm?" as she closes her locker and turns around.

"Hi Liam." She greets. Every time she says hi to him, it's like music to his ears.

As a gesture of mild bashfulness, Liam uses his left hand to rub the left side of his neck. "Howdy. Listen…can I talk to ya for a minute?"

After Girl Jordan nods, Liam replays Clyde's advice in his head. Remember, comfort her, tell her it's ok.

He smiles at her, "You don't have to hide yer feelings for me anymore. I got yer letter; I know you like me but you're too shy to admit it. No need to worry, you could trust me."

Girl Jordan raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Letter? I didn't write a letter."

Liam's smile instantly fades and he raises an eyebrow. How could she not remember? He reaches in his back pocket and shows her the envelope with the letter back inside; hoping it'll jog her memory.

"This letter. You even drew hearts next to my name and signed it 'your secret admirer'."

"May I see it?" As he gives her the envelope and she skims through the letter that she removes, Liam tries to remain hopeful that perhaps rereading it will shed some light.

However, his hopes will immediately come crashing down as Girl Jordan looks Liam in the eye with a look of hesitation and pity.

"Liam…I hate to tell you this, but…I didn't write this. I don't have these feelings for you." She puts the note back in the envelope and holds it out to him. "In fact, I don't feel this way about anybody at this school."

At first, Liam doesn't want to move, but he also wants to keep his beloved memento. So, with his hand uneasily shaking like a leaf, he plucks the note from his classmate. He immediately breaks eye contact as his gaze falls downcast with his head hanging low and shoulders slumping forward. His lips slightly quiver as he tries to hold back tears from the blunt rejection. Once again, he uses his left hand to rub the left side of his neck; this time out of embarrassment and melancholy.

"I'm a fool…just a gosh darn fool…" Is all Liam is able to muster in a harsh whisper. He closes his eyes.

Feeling pity for someone whom she at least considers a friend, Girl Jordan puts a hand on Liam's shoulder, making him look at her hand and then her face.

"You're not a fool, Liam. If it makes you feel any better, you're a nice kid and I think of you as a friend. I'm sure whoever wrote you that note meant every word of it and I wish you two the best of luck."

Liam gives a subtle nod. "That actually does make me feel better, thank you."

Girl Jordan nods back, "You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." She removes her hand from his shoulder and walks away.

Liam once again stares at his name and two hearts on the envelope; he then closes his eyes, lets out a deep sigh, opens his eyes, and slips the envelope in his back pocket. He walks in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to both parties, Zach was hiding in a nearby corner and watched their ordeal the whole time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Twenty seconds later, Zach exits the school and sees a white minivan parked in front driven by none other than his older sister Becky. She rolls down the driver's window and greets him. "Hey buddy, come on in."

Zach obeys and opens the passenger's side door so he can climb in. After closing the door and fastening his seatbelt, Becky drives off. She looks at him with a mischievous look.

"Soooo, did you do it? Did you give him the message?" She wonders as she wriggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Zach sighs as he rests his elbow on the window and his hand on his cheek. As his gaze falls downcast, Becky takes notice of her brother's demeanor and changes her attitude from eager curiosity to genuine concern.

"You don't seem very excited, what's wrong?" She asks.

"He thinks Girl Jordan wrote it." He answers.

"Well, wasn't that the idea? To make your identity ambiguous so he wouldn't know you did it?" She wonders.

"Yeah…but when he confronted her about it, I was so embarrassed for him, especially since he looks like he felt so bad."

"Aww, I think it's so sweet how much you care about him," Becky swoons.

Zach looks at his sister, "You haven't said anything to Mom and Dad, have you?"

Becky shook her head. "Nope, my lips are sealed until you're ready to tell them."

"Thanks, you're awesome!" He smiles.

She reaches over and ruffles his hair, "What're big sisters for?"

As the two of them laugh, Zach realizes what he must do next.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Zach sit in their usual spots in their classroom. Stella is unfortunately absent today due to a dentist appointment, but luckily she texted the guys ahead of time so they can give her homework after school. They engage in small talk.

“So, did you guys hear that Girl Jordan rejected Liam?” Clyde reports with a slightly sympathetic tone in his voice. 

“Yeah, poor guy,” Zach sighs as he lies his elbow on his desk and rests his hand under his chin.

Lincoln gives Rusty a dirty look. “You were the one who said it was Girl Jordan, now his feelings are hurt from her rejection, thanks a lot!”

Rusty raises his eyebrows and shrugs. “Hey, don’t blame me! She was just the first person that popped in my mind, so that’s why I suggested it. How was I supposed to know she didn’t have those feelings for him?” 

As the group waits patiently for class to start, Liam scurries into the classroom holding yet another envelope. “I got another one, y’all!” He yelps.

Once again, everyone’s eyes widen in shock as Liam shows them what it looks like. This time, in addition to his name and a heart written in red pen, there is also a star drawn in what looks like a gold gel pen. This latest addition, though subtle, surprises everyone and makes them all the more eager to know what’s inside. 

“Read it!” Everyone except Liam bellows. Just as Liam is about to tear open the envelope, the bell rings and Mrs. Johnson enters, much to the chagrin of the boys. In order to keep his beloved second letter safe; Liam opens his desk, removes a book, slips the letter in between the pages, and gently closes the book and places it back in his desk.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three agonizing hours later, the boys sit together at lunch; keeping only half of their focus on eating, and the rest of their focus on Liam’s new message. They couldn’t even trade lunches today because the anticipation was just so great.

“We’re ready whenever you are,” Lincoln says as he takes a sip of his lemonade.

Liam holds his index finger out as he finishes chewing his pickle. He then wipes the pickle juice from his lips using the back of his hand. “Ok, here goes.” He finally removes his letter from his pocket and opens the envelope very carefully; unfolding the paper inside and reading it aloud.

“Dear Liam, I heard from the grapevine what happened between you and Girl Jordan and I’m very sorry. It broke my heart to think of how sad you must have felt at that moment. I want you to remember that you’re a special boy to me, and when the time comes for the two of us to meet, I still hope you’ll accept me with open arms just as I do for you. I look forward to seeing your smile and hearing the cute accent in your voice. Signed, Your Secret Admirer.”

After being referred to as “special” by his secret admirer, Liam blushes and his eyelids droop as he gives a lovestruck smile. In addition to Liam’s reaction, Clyde’s pupils start to dilate in secondhand joy.

“Wow, this person really likes you. Congrats!” Lincoln cheers.

With his cheeks still read and displaying a small toothy grin, Liam uses his left hand to slowly fan himself as he sighs “Ooh, wee.” 

“Your secret admirer sounds like a really sweet person, but I’m having a hard time figuring out who it could be.” Clyde taps his chin in confusion. 

“Yeah same here. Hmmm, who could possibly like Liam that much?” Rusty wonders, tapping his fingers on the table.

Just then, the boys catch a pleasant scent enter the cafeteria and notice a short girl with long brown hair, freckles, and wearing a purple dress arrives; carrying a plate of cookies of various flavors. (A/N: This is Cookie QT, but I’m obviously gonna give her an actual name in this fic).

She approaches the boys’ table. “Hi guys. My mother and I baked some cookies last night that I feel like sharing,” She takes a peanut butter cookie and holds it to Liam. “Here you go Liam, I’ve been told that you like peanut butter, so this one is made just for you.”

Liam graciously accepts the treat that was offered to him. “Thank you Charlotte, that’s mighty sweet of you.” 

Charlotte grins, “It was nothing.” She then acknowledges the other four by holding the plate up towards them. “The rest of you can have your pick. And, since Stella’s not here, can one of you make sure she gets one too? I don’t want her to miss out.”

After the rest of the group retrieves a cookie, with Lincoln taking an extra one for Stella, Charlotte nods her head. “I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you ever want the recipes, you can always let me know. I’m just gonna hand more of these out, see you later.” She departs.

When Charlotte is far enough away, Liam has an epiphany. “You guys...I think Charlotte may be my secret admirer. Think about it. She offered me a cookie first, she specifically made mine peanut butter flavored, which is my favorite mind you. She smiled at me and modestly said her baking was ‘nothing’...” He pauses his explanation, holds the treat in both his hands, and blushes. “I always did think she was cute, and according to her letters, she thinks I am too.” Everybody looks at him and their eyes light up in realization and happiness. 

“However…” The guys’ smiles shrink a little, “I don’t think I can take another rejection if it turns out I’m wrong. So...what should I do?” Liam sighs as he takes a small bite of the treat in his hands. 

This time, it was Lincoln’s turn to dish out advice, which he just happens to have the perfect solution. “According to my sisters, the best way to confront your secret admirer indirectly is by sending them a letter back. Just write Charlotte a heartfelt letter telling her that you got her notes and express how you feel about it.” His face lights up and he snaps his fingers in realization. “I’ve got it! You could also invite her to my dad’s restaurant! I’ll talk to my dad and he can arrange a special date for you and Charlotte!”

As soon as the word “date” hit Liam’s eardrums, he gives a wide grin and he raises his fists in the air. “Ooh wee, I’m going on a date!” He triumphantly shouts, not a care in the world if anyone in the cafeteria heard him. The boys all cheer Liam on and give him pats on the back as they continue their lunch. However, Zach doesn’t join in the festivities, instead looking at his friend wearily...knowing full well that he’s not going on a date with Charlotte.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later, the final bell rings, signaling that it’s time for the students to go home. As everyone shuffled out of their classrooms and into the hallways, Liam leads Lincoln and Rusty to Charlotte’s locker, holding an envelope with Charlotte’s name written in red colored pencil and a single heart next to it. 

“Alright fellers, here goes nothing.” He says in all confidence as he stands on his tiptoes and slips the letter into the upper slots of the locker. “Yes!”

“Awesome! So, I called my dad during free period and he said it’s all set! Just meet him at the restaurant around 6 or so, that’s the earliest he can close the place so you and Charlotte can have your date in private.” 

“Wow, a private date! This is the best day ever!” Liam squeals.

“I’d loan you a suit from my dad, but he said after the bird poop incident, he doesn’t trust us anymore.” Rusty laments.

Liam puts a hand on Rusty’s shoulder, “Aww, don’t worry about it Rust. I actually have an outfit at my house I’ve been saving for a special occasion.”

“Sweet! I can’t wait to see it sometime,” Rusty laughs. The trio follow a random group of students down the hall towards the exit.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About 40 seconds after the hallways are completely clear, Zach peeks his head around the corner located 5 feet away from Charlotte’s locker. He cautiously looks around to make sure the hallway is cleared and scurries to her locker. While he presses his ear against the locker door, he uses his right hand to turn the combination lock so it will open. “Come on, come on…” He whispers.

It takes him about 4 tries to finally crack open the locker. “Yes!” He skims inside and notices the envelope with Charlotte’s name on it and grabs it. “Gotcha!” 

Unbeknownst to Zach, he was not the last student in school, for Clyde had turned the opposite corner and caught Zach redhanded. To get his friend’s attention, he barks, “Zach?”

The short redhead immediately freezes when he hears his friend call his name. He guiltily glances at Clyde, then the letter, then back at Clyde before slamming the locker closed so loud that the metal clang echoes the hallway. He then hides the envelope behind his back, which is pointless since his friend already saw it. “What’re you doing?! I thought you left!” He panics.

“I was talking with Principal Huggins and Cheryl, what’re you doing?!” Clyde questions.

Beads of sweat form on Zach’s temples as his heart beats frantically. “I, uh, I, I can explain…” 

Clyde crosses his arms and marches towards his short friend. “Oh, I know exactly what’s going on here! You’re trying to sabotage Liam’s chances with Charlotte so you can have her! That’s not cool, Zach, not cool at all!”

Zach sighs, knowing that now he must come clean. “No Clyde, that’s not it. Look, the reason I stole this letter from Charlotte was because...she can't find this letter. If she did, then she’s gonna reject Liam, and he’s gonna be waiting at Lynn’s table all by himself waiting for a girl that’s never gonna come.”

Clyde stares at Zach. “What’re you saying?”

His sigh turns into a groan. “Charlotte is not Liam’s secret admirer. It’s...it’s....” 

Zach’s arms and legs start to wobble in rhythm with his increasing heartbeat. His stomach does various somersaults as his eye twitches and the sweat on his temples gently flow down his cheeks. Before he speaks again, he heaves a deep, deep sigh. “Liam’s secret admirer...is me.”

Clyde’s jaw instantly drops and his pupils constrict. “You?! You were the one who wrote all those letters? Z-Zach, are you...gay? Or, are you Bi?” He stammers.

“I’m gay Clyde. I’ve been gay ever since the second grade, and I’ve had a crush on Liam since I met him. I’ve kept it a secret for so long because I was scared what he and the rest of you were gonna say. Not even my parents know about this, my sister is the only other person, besides you, that knows.” Zach wiped away his sweat with his hand and hung his head low as he hyperventilated.

Clyde places his hand on his forehead, still trying to take in what Zach just told him. “So...all those times...Ms. DiMartino, Giggles, even Stella...you were just pretending?” He looks at Zach, who just gives a shaky nod with his eyes glued to the floor.

Clyde observes his bashful friend, who now has his arms folded in front of his chest and his lips are quivering like he is about to cry. Clyde puts aside his shock and focuses on comforting Zach in his time of need; he steps forward and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to know that I accept you for who you are; and it's not just because I have two dads. I care about all my friends enough that the kind of preferences they have shouldn't dictate how I treat them. If anything, you were really brave telling me, and I'm proud of you for that."

Zach finally looks up and gives a weak smile. "That does make me feel better, and thank you, I appreciate it. But...what am I supposed to do about everyone else?"

"Just tell them straightforward, like you did with me. I know that's a big step for you, especially since we like to tease each other sometimes. But, I really think the others are mature and trustworthy enough not to tease you for being gay. If they are, you have me to back you up; heck, even Lincoln can help too, since his sister Luna is Bi."

Zach puts his hand on his heart. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me. No wonder you're Lincoln's best friend in the world, and everyone calls you sweet."

Clyde smirks. "Aww, you're welcome Zach. So...are you going to tell Liam?"

Standing straight, his hands confidently clenched into fists, and taking a deep breath; Zach knows exactly what he must do. "Yes Clyde. I overheard Lincoln say that Lynn's Table will be closed to make time for Liam's date. There really is no better time to tell him."

Before he can set out on his quest, Zach unexpectedly wraps his arms around Clyde in a tight hug. "I swear, dude, if it wasn't for you, I would not be able to do any of this!" He pulls away and continues. "I'm about 99% sure we won't, but...if Liam and I get together, I owe it all to you!"

Clyde smirks, both flattered by Zach's gratitude, and feeling amused at the idea of Zach and Liam dating. "I wish you the best of luck man, no matter the outcome!" 

As a final farewell, the two boys stoically nod and depart in two opposite directions.


End file.
